


All The Stars

by NegaiFreak



Category: Fairy Tail, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: After getting to the training camp, the Class 1-A girls enjoy some nice relaxation in the baths. And then when one starts to sing, they all join in!





	All The Stars

“Hah…” Natalie Dragneel sighed in relief. After their adventure in the Beast’s Forest to the campgrounds and a hearty meal, she and the other girls of Class 1-A were happy to enjoy a great bath together in the outdoor hot springs. “This is amazing…” she uttered as the warm water felt nice to the touch of her skin. Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure, Alice Fullbuster, Rachael Hagane, and Raya Tennyson had all voiced their compliments to the overall ambiance and feel of the springs. Bathing at night was especially something with the shining stars overhead.

“I can’t believe the Pussycats own all this!” the Acid Quirk user suddenly exclaimed, catching everyone’s attention.

“It really is amazing,” the frog-like girl chimed in with her usual blank expression.

“Mmm…” Rachael hummed in agreement, staring intently at the top of the wooden wall that separated them from the boys in their class.

“Um, Rachael?” the class deputy uttered in confusion, “What are you doing?” she asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

“Waiting,” she responded, narrowing her eyes as she didn’t even turn her head.

“For… what?” the half-rainbow haired girl questioned, concerned with what she was planning.

“For Minoru to try and peep on us, what else?” she retorted in reply.

“Say no more…” Momo pleaded with her hands raised in a placating manner. Every girl knew of the lecherous student’s likely plans to try and sneak a peek on them. And almost every one of them had a counter strategy. Oddly enough, Natalie wasn’t thinking about that. She just stared up at the stars in wonder. The night sky looked beautiful amidst the rising steam. She began to hum a quiet tune, not disturbing her female classmates as a song started to play in her head, with one beat coming after another. But before she knew it, she began to sing.

“Love…~” her voice sang, causing the girls to all perk up and look over at her, “let’s talk about love~…” she kept going, “Is it everything and anything you hoped for~? Or do the feelin’ haunt you~?” she continued as the others stared at her in surprise, “I know the feelin’ haunt you-ooo-oo-ooh~…” she finished for a moment. She then saw that her friends had all heard her, practically waiting for her next verse. She chuckled a little before taking a deep breath. “This maybe the night that my dreams may let me know~… All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer~…” she sang, “This maybe the night that my dreams may let me know~! All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer~!” she repeated. Impressed gasps from most of the girls came out as they smiled. Alice, Rachael, and Raya were of the minority that didn’t make a sound, but smiled as they knew of their friend’s talent. Another girl who didn’t gasp was Kyoka, and she was about to surprise all of them.

“Tell me what you gon’ do to me,” she rapped quietly, catching all of the group’s attention as they turned to her. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she could continue. But when she saw the smile of anticipation on the fire dragon slayer’s face, she knew she had to keep. “Confrontation ain’t nothin’ new to me~… You can bring a bullet, bring a sword, bring a morgue but you can’t bring the truth to me~,” she continued, bobbing her head, “Fuck you and all your expectations,” she bluntly sang, much to Momo’s shock as she never expected such crass language from her friend, “I don’t even want your congratulations…” she continued, “I recognize your false confidence and calculated promises all in your conversation…” she kept going, with Toru starting to clap up a beat for her as her invisible hands splashed the warm water, “I hate people that feel entitled~… Look at me crazy ‘cause I ain’t invite you~…” she rapped, “Oh, you important? You the moral to the story, you endorsing? Motherfucker, I don’t even like you,” she continued, as Mina joined her invisible friend in clapping, beatboxing a tune to match the song, “Corrupt a man’s heart with a gift… That’s how you find out who you dealin’ with…” she kept going, “A small percentage, who I’m building with… I want the credit if I’m losing or I’m winning on my momma, that’s the realest shit~,” she finished, exhaling with a light blush across her cheeks.

“Wow, Jiro!” the pink skinned girl exclaimed after she finished her verse, “That was amaz-!”

“Hey, song’s not over!” Natalie interjected in a somewhat upset manner, causing her to shut her mouth in an instant, “Boy… let’s talk about love~…” she sang beautifully, “Is it anything and everything you hoped for~? Or do the feeling haunt you-ooo-oo-ooh~?” she continued, “I know the feeling haunt you-ooo-oo-ooh~…” she finished.

“This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know~… All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer~…” Momo and Rachael suddenly sang in perfect unison, “This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know~! All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer~!” they exclaimed beautifully.

“Hey, do you guys hear that?” a voice asked from the boys’ side of the springs, being Denki’s. The girls all perked up, with Kyoka’s face flushing a mad red.

“Yeah, it sounds like the girls are singing or something…” Eijiro’s voice chimed in. Alice let off an uncommon smirk. It was her turn to join the fun.

“Skin covered in ego~! Get to talkin’, I get involved, like a rebound~!” she sang suddenly, much to the surprise of the others.

“No control… no off switch in the way that you bringin’ me down~…” Tsuyu chimed in beautifully.

“It’s a turn on, get it away from me~…” Mina’s voice echoed.

“Know you mean wrong, keep away from me~…” Toru sang.

“And it’s all wrong, get it away from me… yeah-aah-ah~…” Momo continued. Their combined melodies meshed beautifully, but only two girls had yet to take part. Ochaco and Raya glanced over at each other nervously, then at their friends. Their faces heated up as they took deep breaths.

“I just cry for no reason~…” the former began.

“I just pray for no reason~…” the latter continued. The girls all smiled afterwards, now completely rid of any anxiety after joining the song.

“I just thank for the life, for the day, for the hours and another life breathin’~!” they all sang together. Their voices were loud enough to reach the other side as the boys all perked up.

“I did it all 'cause it feel good~…” Natalie kept going.

“You could live it all if you feel bad~…” Kyoka sang.

“Better live your life~… We are running out of time~!” they synthetically exclaimed together. The others were stunned. They had a completely perfect melody together. “Love… let’s talk about love~…” they kept going, “Is it anything and everything you hoped for~? Or do the feeling haunt you~? I know the feeling haunt you~…” they sang together amidst the oohs and aahs their friends were producing to add to the melody, “This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know~… All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer~…” they kept singing, “This maybe the night that my dreams might let me know~! All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer~!” they finished together beautifully. There was a moment of silence. Some of the girls were sweating a little from taking part in such a fun little number. But all of them were smiling, especially the Earphone Jack Quirk user and the dragon slayer.

“I didn’t know you had a set of pipes like that,” the former noted to the latter in a complimentary tone.

“I didn’t know you knew that song!” she retorted with a wide grin, “All of you, even!” she added to the others, who all laughed.

“Hey, maybe you two should make a duet together!” Mina suggested excitedly, “I mean, you were totally in sync!” she mentioned as she pumped her fists, “Plus, I bet the boys would like it~…” she teased. Kyoka blushed heavily. She didn’t even want to know what the boys thought of her singing. She assumed the guys like Denki and Minoru would make pervy comments about her crass rapping earlier. Natalie however, took initiative of the suggestion.

“What’d you think, Deku?” she called out suddenly to the other side of the springs, surprising the girls. There, Izuku’s cheeks went pink. He was enamored with the melody like so many others, but found the pink haired girl’s voice to be especially enticing.

“I-It was… GREAT!” he stammered aloud with a crack in his voice, which some of the girls couldn’t help but snort at, trying to contain their laughter.

“Maybe I can sing for you later~…” the dragon slayer suggested teasingly with a saucy grin across her lips. Almost everyone could tell that she had yet again gotten the freckled teen flustered as he was stuttering behind the wooden wall with a reddened face.

“Oh, Natalie…” Alice sighed with a shake of her head.


End file.
